


on the loose

by Frauxinite



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: #こいよ, Alternate Universe - Police, Eventual Smut, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Humor, M/M, TeruKidz, versatile
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang seorang polisi dan seorang dokter.
Relationships: Nishizawa Teruki/Sasaki "Kid'z" Shohei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	on the loose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bl4cklabyrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl4cklabyrinth/gifts).



> Disclaimer: segala karakter dari band My First Story yang muncul dalam fanfiksi ini adalah milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka. Fanfiksi ini murni hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat penulis dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.
> 
> .
> 
> a/n: fanfik ini isinya kumpulan ficlet Dokter!Teru x Polisi!Kidz hehehe. And btw, ada sedikit konten R18 xD
> 
> Enjoy!

_**.** _

_patroli_

Semenjak hari pertamanya mengenakan seragam polisi, Shohei Sasaki sudah menetapkan bahwa patroli adalah tugas favoritnya di kepolisian.

Terutama saat menjalankan patroli pagi. 

Bagi Shohei, dirinya yang mengendarai motor polisi kebanggaannya di pagi hari, berkeliling kota sambil menghirup udara pagi yang segar, adalah hal paling keren yang ada di dunia ini. Apalagi jika ia mengenakan kacamata hitam, ah... Kerennya akan menambah jadi dua kali lipat.

Biasanya, sih, seperti itu.

Patroli pagi Shohei kali ini memiliki nuansa berbeda.

"Yuhuuu! Lebih cepat lagi, Shohei!"

Shohei malu sangat, sumpah.

Ia memang tetap mengendarai motor polisinya seperti biasa, sambil mengenakan kacamata hitam dan seragamnya (minus helm). Menjalankan shift patroli pagi dari pukul enam sampai tujuh pagi. Dan, Shohei tetap melewati rute yang sama dan sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

Hanya saja, kali ini, ada Teruki Nishizawa duduk di belakangnya. Berteriak girang tidak jelas dari balik kaca helm, bagai orang norak yang tak pernah naik motor sebelumnya.

"Diamlah, Teruki!" seru Shohei, malu dan kesal dengan kelakuan Teruki. "Jangan mempermalukanku!"

Teruki jelas-jelas mengabaikannya, malah lanjut bersorak kegirangan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak peduliiiii!" katanya keras, sambil menepuk pundak Shohei. "Jalanan masih sepi! Tidak ada yang melihat kita!"

Apa yang dikatakan Teruki memang tidak salah. Motor polisi Shohei dengan cepat melintasi jalanan yang kosong. Hampir tak terlihat satupun kendaraan lain. Inilah alasan kenapa Shohei menyukai patroli pagi, karena ia biasa menikmati udara pagi yang segar tanpa terganggu dengan asap knalpot.

Tak lama, motor Shohei berhenti di depan rumah sakit tempat Teruki bekerja. Sang dokter melompat turun, cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Tak mengacuhkan sang polisi yang memasang raut wajah kesal sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan sehabis diterpa angin.

"Oi, kembalikan helmku," ucap Shohei dengan nada kesal. Sedari tadi ia memang tak memakai helm, karena sudah dicuri duluan oleh Teruki begitu naik keatas motor tadi.

"Ah, ya. Maaf Opsir." Teruki terkekeh, melepas helmnya. 

Shohei baru saja hendak mengoceh lagi, tatkala Teruki dengan cepat meraih dagunya dan mengecup bibirnya. Dokter berambut gondrong itu hanya menyeringai, sambil memasangkan helm pada si empunya barang--yang terdiam karena tindakannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Opsir."

Mungkin, mengantar Teruki ke tempat kerjanya tidak seburuk yang Shohei sangka.

_**.** _

* * *

_**.** _

_surat kencan_

Sudah seminggu berlalu semenjak insiden "surat tilang dan ciuman tak terduga" itu. Shohei masih belum siap untuk kembali bertemu dengan Teruki Nishizawa, si penilang berengsek yang sialnya selalu muncul dalam mimpi Shohei belakangan ini.

Hari ini, Teruki akan datang ke kantor untuk mengambil SIM-nya. Dan sedari tadi, Shohei duduk di mejanya dengan gelisah. Membaca profil yang tertera di SIM Teruki untuk kesekian kalinya, dan sekali lagi menyesuaikan datanya di database kepolisian.

Teruki Nishizawa, umurnya 26 tahun, lahir tanggal 28 Mei. Berprofesi sebagai dokter di rumah sakit nasional Tokyo. Sudah beberapa kali ditilang karena pelanggaran lalu lintas. Seorang berengsek, adalah data tambahan dari Shohei Sasaki untuknya. Oh, dan jangan lupa sisi mengesalkannya.

Tetapi, sial, kenapa jantung Shohei bisa berdegup aneh ketika memikirkan orang itu?!

"Sore, Opsir. Dari tadi kau menantikan aku akan datang, ya?"

 _Kenapa dia datang secepat ini?!_ batin Shohei kaget, nyaris terjungkal dari kursi begitu mendengar suara bariton khas.

Teruki berdiri di hadapannya, cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah ketika mengklaim kursi di seberang meja Shohei. Pria Nishizawa itu mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak di balik jaket hitamnya, dan nampaknya ia mengendarai motor kemari, dilihat dari helm yang ia letakkan di pangkuannya.

"Si-siapa yang menantikanmu, bodoh?!" sanggah Shohei, semburat merah tipis menyepuh pipinya. Ia dengan canggung merapikan kerah seragamnya, dan menegakkan punggungnya. "Kau kemari untuk mengambil SIM, bukan? Mana slip tilangnya?"

Teruki terus-menerus lekat memandangi Shohei, bahkan ketika ia merogoh saku dan menyerahkan slip tilang berwarna biru. "Kau tampak keren hari ini, Opsir," pujinya, sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

 _Terkutuklah kau_ , maki Shohei. Pujian yang dilontarkan Teruki secara terang-terangan justru membuatnya tidak fokus. Oh, sudahlah. Tugasnya hanya menandatangani slip itu, lalu mengembalikan SIM Teruki.

"Terima kasih banyak, Opsir Sasaki," kata Teruki, melambaikan SIM-nya sambil berlalu pergi. "Sampai ketemu besok."

"Hah?!" Shohei tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Teruki tadi. Ia membaca ulang slip tilang yang ada di mejanya, dan baru menyadari ada tulisan lain di bagian belakang slipnya.

**DATE?**

**YES OR YES?**

_Ini sih bukan ajakan kencan, tapi paksaan!_

Sayangnya, isi kepala dan suara hati Shohei berkontradiksi.

**_._ **

* * *

**_._ **

_pistol_

"Oi, aku tahu kalau kau emosi, tapi jangan todongkan pistolmu sembarangan, dong."

Teruki berjengit ngeri dan pasrah mengangkat tangannya keatas, perlahan berjalan mundur. Oke, ia memang sering menggoda Shohei perihal pekerjaannya sebagai polisi, tapi baru kali ini ia takut melihat kawannya yang mengenakan seragam biru itu.

Menatap datar sang dokter, Shohei mengarahkan moncong pistolnya pada Teruki. Langkahnya tegap saat berjalan mendekati si pria Nishizawa, membuatnya beringsut mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok.

Jalan buntu. Tidak ada celah untuk kabur.

"Shohei, aku ini warga sipil, loh," ujar Teruki, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Bulu kuduknya merinding, tatkala Shohei semakin mendekat, masih dengan pistol mengacung. "Seharusnya, polisi tidak mengarahkan senjata pada warga sipil, bukan? Aku bukan kriminal, kautahu? Hahaha." Teruki memaksakan sebuah tawa dari tenggorokannya yang kering.

Shohei hanya menatapnya, semakin mendekat pada Teruki yang terpojok. Dan tanpa Teruki sangka, Shohei menempelkan moncong pistol pada dadanya, tepat diatas jantungnya. Sementara, tangan kiri Shohei yang memegang senjata, disandarkan pada tembok.

Dalam sunyi yang mengisi diantara mereka, Shohei mendekat pada Teruki. Deru napas mereka beradu, berpacu dengan detak jantung yang berdebar keras. Tatapan mereka saling mengunci, wajah Shohei mendekat pada Teruki hingga hidung saling bergesekkan. Dan Shohei berbisik, dengan suara rendah, tepat pada bibir Teruki yang hanya tinggal seinci darinya.

"Jadilah milikku, Teruki."

**_._ **

* * *

**_._ **

_opsir_

"Aku heran, kenapa kau senang sekali memanggilku dengan panggilan Opsir?"

"Anggaplah itu panggilan sayangku untukmu."

"...panggilan sayangmu itu menjijikkan."

"Oh ya, Opsirku sayang, kalau diingat-ingat, pernyataan cintamu padaku itu sangat tidak keren. Sok-sokan mengancamku dengan pistol lagi."

"Di-diamlah, Dokter bodoh! Lagipula, pistolku itu tidak ada pelurunya!"

"Dasar Opsir bodoh. Lalu, apa gunanya kau memegang pistol?"

"Polisi itu harus senantiasa berjaga-jaga dengan senjata!"

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu, mau merasakan senjataku?"

"Hah? Memangnya kau punya?

"Tentu saja. Aku punya pedang di bawah--"

Teruki tak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ia keburu lari terbirit-birit sambil tertawa keras, menyelamatkan diri dari Shohei yang mengejarnya sambil membawa tongkat.

_**.** _

* * *

_**.** _

_penangkapan_

Para polisi dalam jajaran kepolisian Tokyo tahu, kalau Shohei Sasaki adalah petugas yang paling nekat dalam melakukan aksi pengejaran.

Jangankan mengejar komplotan pencuri dengan sepeda, Shohei juga bersikap barbar saat mengejar para pelanggar lalu lintas. Sifatnya yang tegas dalam menegakkan aturan itu memang patut diacungi jempol. Dalam kamus Shohei, tidak ada keringanan hukum bagi siapapun, bahkan untuk temannya. Ataupun kekasihnya.

Setelah mengecek data kekasihnya lewat komputer, Shohei jadi mengetahui kalau Teruki sudah berkali-kali melanggar peraturan lalu lintas. Polisi bermarga Sasaki itu jadi sering mengingatkan (memarahi) kekasihnya untuk taat berlalu-lintas, dan mengutamakan keselamatan berkendara.

Satu tahun menjalani hubungan bersama, dan Shohei sudah hafal kebiasaan Teruki jika terlambat bekerja. Kalau tidak ugal-ugalan, pasti nekat menerobos lampu merah atau putar balik tidak pada tempatnya.

Seperti siang ini.

Tugas Shohei untuk mengatur lalu lintas pada tengah hari harus berakhir dengan dirinya menilang beberapa pengendara bandel. Puncaknya adalah ketika ia mendapati Teruki, kekasihnya, yang menaiki motor, nekat melawan arah demi memutar balik. Alasannya pasti agar lebih cepat sampai ke rumah sakit.

Insting dan refleks Shohei sebagai seorang polisi, adalah langsung berlari mengejar motor Teruki. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, begitu ia sudah berada di belakang motor sang dokter, Shohei langsung melompat naik ke jok motor dan memeluk erat Teruki.

"Berhenti, dokter bodoh!" 

"Shohei, lepas! Aku sudah terlambat!" Teruki berseru, mencoba melepas pelukan kekasihnya. Walau sejujurnya, ia senang-senang saja dipeluk Shohei dari belakang. Hanya saja, ini situasi yang tidak tepat. Ditambah lagi, ada dua orang pemudi di trotoar yang memperhatikan mereka, tersenyum-senyum aneh sembari terkikik.

"Mau sampai berapa kali kau ditilang olehku, Teru?" 

Dengan wajah datar, Shohei tetap mempertahankan pelukannya. Sebelah tangannya mencabut kunci motor Teruki, dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku. Operasi penangkapan sukses.

_**.** _

* * *

_**.** _

_pagi hari_

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam karirnya sebagai polisi, Shohei Sasaki terlambat bangun. Bukan lagi terlambat, tetapi _sangat_ terlambat.

Harusnya ia bangun pada pukul lima untuk berolahraga dan bersiap-siap. Entah apa yang membuat Shohei baru bisa membuka mata pada pukul tujuh lewat. Tubuhnya terasa berat ketika melemaskan otot, dan bagian bawah tubuhnya juga sedikit terasa sakit.

"Gawat!" jerit Shohei panik, buru-buru beranjak dari ranjangnya. Namun, begitu kedua kakinya menyentuh lantai yang dingin, Shohei merasakan sakit yang menyengat pada pinggul dan bokongnya. "Argh! Apa-apaan ini--" 

Dan, oh, ia baru sadar kalau ia tak mengenakan sehelai benang apa pun. Dengan kondisi masih setengah sadar, Shohei butuh beberapa saat untuk menyadari ada sesosok pria lain yang terlelap di ranjangnya.

Otak Shohei perlahan mulai mengingat kronologis kejadian semalam. Termasuk alasan mengapa Teruki Nishizawa bisa berada di kamarnya. 

Semalam, selepas menjemput sang dokter pulang ke tempatnya, mereka memesan makan malam sambil menonton film roman picisan yang Shohei lupa judulnya. Seperti biasa, Teruki menggodanya sambil menggombal tak jelas--mengikuti si protagonis pria di film itu. 

Lama-kelamaan, pergulatan adu dominasi terjadi diatas sofa. Bergantian mereka saling menindih satu sama lain, menjamah tubuh masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya, Teruki yang berada diatas Shohei membisikkan sesuatu, dan tanpa pikir panjang, Shohei langsung menarik Teruki ke dalam kamarnya.

Wajah Shohei sontak memanas begitu mengingat adegan panas yang mereka lakukan semalam. Ditambah dengan bungkus-bungkus kondom dan botol lubrikan yang terlupakan di lantai, plus baju-baju yang dilemparkan sembarang arah semalam.

"Pagi, Opsir. Apa kau mau melanjutkan yang semalam, hmm?"

Shohei luput menyadari akan pergerakan Teruki di belakangnya. Telinganya memerah begitu mendengar suara bariton seksi Teruki. Dan tiba-tiba saja, sepasang lengan kokoh sang dokter melingkari pinggangnya, menarik Shohei mendekat hingga tubuh telanjang mereka saling bersentuhan.

Shohei berusaha menahan tangan Teruki yang mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya, terbata-bata berkata, "Le-Lepas, Teruki. Aku terlambat--ah!" Desahan lolos dari bibir Shohei, ketika Teruki menandai lehernya dengan bekas kemerahan, sementara jarinya memainkan puting Shohei yang mengeras.

"Hari ini kau kebagian shift siang, bukan?" gumam Teruki, menciumi tengkuk Shohei. Tangannya meremas pelan pinggang kekasihnya, sebelum membalikkan tubuh Shohei sehingga mereka berhadapan. "Kurasa, tak ada salahnya jika kita melakukan _morning sex_ , hmm." 

Teruki menyentuh paha Shohei, jari-jari mengelus dengan lembut. Tak mau ditundukkan begitu saja, Shohei membalas dengan mendekat, melumat bibir Teruki dengan ganas. Sang dokter sedikit terkesiap, sedikit mengerang, ketika ciuman sang polisi turun ke lehernya. Lidah Shohei menyapu kulit putihnya, mengisap dan menggigit hingga meninggalkan bekas merah disana.

Mendorong Shohei mundur, gantian Teruki yang menjamah tubuh kekasihnya. Meraba dada dan punggungnya, tangan Teruki makin turun, hingga menyentuh ereksi Shohei yang mengeras.

Shohei tersenyum miring, dengan ujung lututnya balas menyenggol milik Teruki yang juga mengacung di bawahnya. "Berengsek. Kau juga sudah keras," ia berbisik, merasakan bagian bawah tubuh mereka bergesekan pelan.

Ingin sekali Shohei menggoda kekasihnya lagi, namun Teruki dengan cepat mendorongnya hingga jatuh rebah diatas ranjang. Dan sama seperti semalam, sang Nishizawa menindihnya. Seringai lebar disunggingkan Teruki, membuat darah Shohei berdesir. 

Sial, ia sudah tak tahan.

Shohei meraih tengkuk Teruki, menarik sang kekasih mendekat dan menciumnya. Awalnya terasa lembut, namun lama kelamaan ciuman itu mengganas. Sebuah ciuman yang basah dan panas. Lidah mereka saling membelit, beradu dominasi. Saliva membasahi bibir, dan membentuk jalinan tatkala ciuman panas mereka diakhiri.

Melihat wajah Teruki memerah dan rambutnya berantakan, membuat Shohei terkekeh. Sembari merapikan surai sang dokter, ia bertanya, "Dari mana kau tahu shiftku untuk hari ini?"

"Jangan kira hanya kau saja yang hafal jam berangkatku, Opsir," ucap Teruki dengan nada bermain-main, "jangan meremehkan ingatanku sebagai seorang dokter."

Menjilat bibirnya, Shohei meraih pundak Teruki dan memaksanya untuk terbaring. Posisi mereka kini berbalik. Teruki yang terkejut tak sempat melakukan perlawanan untuk adu dominasi, terjebak diantara kungkungan Shohei.

Shohei terkekeh, menangkup wajah Teruki yang memerah dan berkata tepat di telinganya, "Dan kau jangan remehkan kekuatanku sebagai seorang polisi." 

_**.** _

_**end** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**Author's Note:**

> .
> 
> finally its done!! dan maaf kalau adegan R18-nya cringe, udah lama ga nulis smut sih HAHAHAHAHA :') Btw, fik ini kayaknya archive R18 Indo pertama yak? LMAOOOO
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> edit: 04/10, 2020. Sedikit perbaikan di bagian terakhir, ya semoga makin panas ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
